grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelina Lasser
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Blutbad |relationships = Hap Lasser, brother Rolf Lasser, brother Monroe, ex-boyfriend |job = |status = Deceased |wesenimage = 206_-_Angelina_woged_as_Blutbad.png |season1 = X |season2 = X |recurring = }} Angelina Lasser was a wild Blutbad who appeared in and . Angelina presented herself as a passionate and violent Femme Fatale, dressing in leather and provocative clothes, riding a Harley-Davidson motorcycle, and engaging in lots of drinking, fighting and casual sex. Episodes Her murders of two Bauerschwein brothers, George and Stanley Orson, set into motion a violent chain of events culminating in the murder of her own brothers, Rolf and Hap Lasser by the last surviving Bauerschwein brother, arson investigator Lt. Orson. She first appears in at her brother Hap's house, after he is nearly killed in an explosion. She then goes to Monroe's Home, ostensibly to help protect her brother. There, her personality gets in the way of her goals: she gets into an altercation with Nick and then lures Monroe into the woods for a romantic night of love making and rabbit-killing. While Angelina and Monroe are in the woods, Hap is left alone in the house. Posing as a 24/7 Ribs delivery man, Orson has little trouble executing Hap in their absence. After Hap's death, Angelina zeros in on Orson as the killer and goes to the Bauerschwein's home to take revenge. Nick Burkhardt stops her from killing the lieutenant by striking her in the sensitive part of her lower back, where the Blutbaden have a special nerve cluster. Orson manages to shoot her in the back but she escapes, leaving a trail of blood. Angelina's actions reveal several things about Blutbaden culture and Monroe's past. Her massacre of Orson's brothers is an extreme manifestation of traditional Blutbaden-Bauerschwein relations, in which Blutbaden terrorize and bully the generally peaceful Bauerschwein--or as Angelina puts it, "tear out a little piggy throat"--for fun. Her response to her brothers' deaths also reflect the Blutbaden ethos of personally avenging any crimes committed against a Blutbad or their family. In addition, Monroe never for a moment doubted that Angelina was innocent of her brothers' deaths. Nick credits this to Monroe's feelings for Angelina, but Monroe says that it's purely cultural. He tells Nick: "we don't kill our own." Monroe and Angelina were lovers in the past, before Monroe reformed. The relationship appears to have been both wild and deeply felt. The couple once spent a month together naked in the woods, and Angelina admits to still loving Monroe. At the end of the episode, Angelina leaves a copy of a photograph of her family on Monroe's front porch and disappears, howling. Angelina was in the End Up bar, where she was dancing with a man who is buying her drinks and snacks. When he comes on too strong, she takes her motorcycle helmet and leaves. In the bar parking lot, the man approaches her from behind, attacks her, and threatens to rape her. She hits him with her motorcycle helmet. He then woges into a Skalengeck and she woges and kills him. While she is going through his wallet, another man puts a gun to her head. She is forced into a van where Arbok is waiting. He says that the Skalengeck she killed had been hired by him to kill someone. He woges into a Königschlange and uses his tongue to examine her. He determines from her heartbeat that she is afraid. He offers her money to take the contract. Angelina takes the file on the target and quickly agrees. She is given a phone and told that she has twenty four hours to obtain the body. She is then to call them for delivery instructions. She exits the van clearly shaken. Angelina barges into Monroe's home and interrupts Monroe and Rosalee kissing. She goes to the kitchen and helps herself to some wine. Monroe follows her, where she laughs at him for having a relationship with a Fuchsbau, and then tells him that she has been hired to kill him. She shows him the file she received from Arbok, and tries to convince Monroe to leave town. Monroe convinces her that he has to call Nick and they wait for his arrival. Images 106 Angelina.jpg 106 Angelina2.jpg|Angelina in the interrogation room about Hap's death 1x06-AngelinaLasser.jpg Angelina Morphs.jpg angelina lasser1.png|Angelina Lasser in the Promo for . 206-promo3.jpg 206-promo8.jpg 206 - Angelina and Monroe.png 206-Angelina dying.png 206-Angelina dying2.png 206-Angelina dying3.png 206-Angelina dead.png|Angelina dead 206-Angelina grave.png|Angelina's grave Category:Deceased Characters